


Backstage

by Hetaari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaari/pseuds/Hetaari
Summary: School Idol Au: Kiku and Feli be gay backstage.
Relationships: Japan/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Backstage

“Err, Feli-kun, should we really be here? I do not think we are allowed.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine! As long as we don’t get caught, that is.” Kiku stared at the floor nervously. “Easy for him to say,” he thought, glancing up at Feliciano, who was lying down on a couch across from him. “He really has no inhibitions.”

“Kiku?”

“Yes?”

“You’re thinking about how I have no inhibitions, aren’t you?” Kiku jumped slightly, his head snapping in Feliciano’s direction. “How did you…!”

“Heh, I can just tell.” Feliciano smiled, amused at Kiku’s surprised expression. “You know, you should relax with me! After all, you need to have energy for the live show.”

“Ah, I’m fine, but thank you.”

“Nonsense! C’mere and relax with me!”

“R-really, I’m fine like this.” Ignoring Kiku’s reassurance, Feliciano strode across the room, picked Kiku up and went right back to the couch he was lying on. “There we go! Nice and comfy!” He gently stroked Kiku’s hair, humming contentedly. Kiku, feeling a little awkward, laid on Feliciano’s chest; he couldn’t help but listen to the sound of his heart, beating a hundred miles per hour. “Feli-kun, your heart…”

“What about it?”

“...It’s beating quite fast.”

“Oh! Hehe, of course it is! You’re here with me, after all.”

“H-huh?!” Kiku’s face reddened like a cherry, prompting him to cover it. Feliciano grinned. “You know, my heart races every time I’m around you...weird, isn’t it?” Kiku removed his hand, just enough for his eyes to be visible. “What...do you mean by that?”

“I mean that every time I see you, every time I hear you, I feel so happy, so excited, and yet...so selfish.” Feliciano grabbed Kiku’s hands and removed them from his face, staring into his eyes. “It’s selfish of me to want you to be mine, right? I think about all those people who idolize you so much, and I understand why they do. You’re so amazing, Kiku. And knowing that I probably can’t have you upsets me more than you could ever know. I want to see you all the time. I always want to hear your voice. I want to kiss you. I want to hold you.” Feliciano buried his face in Kiku’s neck. “How do I face these silly feelings of mine? I want to be with you always, but our time together is limited…”

Kiku sighed, patting Feliciano’s back. “I want to make as many memories with you as possible,” Kiku said softly. “I...was unaware that you felt such a way towards me. But it makes me glad. To be honest, I’ve always looked up to you. So bright, so cheerful, so happy. Just thinking of you makes me feel warm inside. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. Yes, our time together is short, but should we not embrace it? The moment we’re currently living in, we should make the best of it! Don’t you agree?”

Feliciano trembled in Kiku’s embrace. “Kiku...more than anyone else in the world...I love you!” Blushing, Kiku smiled, his hold on Feliciano tightening, his eyes tearing up ever so slightly. “I love you too, Feli-kun. Forever and always.” Lifting his face from Kiku’s neck, Feliciano leaned in close, gently pecking Kiku’s lips. Pulling away, they stared into each other’s eyes, with smiles full of love and adoration.

Their moment, unfortunately, was cut short when the door suddenly flew open. “There you guys are,” Yao exclaimed, exasperated. “What the heck are you doing in here? I’ve been looking all over for you two! We have two minutes, let’s go!”

They quickly made their way towards the curtain, where everyone stood waiting. “Ohoho~ Look who’s finally here,” Francis said with an amused smirk. “Where were you? Partaking in some sweet love, huh?” Feliciano chuckled; Kiku, on the other hand, was reduced to a blushing mess. “W-we were not! Don’t say such shameless things!”

“Alright now, my dudes,” Alfred exclaimed. “Let’s get this show on the road! Let’s show these people what we’re made of!”

As they made their way on stage, Kiku caught sight of Feliciano’s smiling face; and he smiled too.

~~~~~~~~おまけ~~~~~~~~

“Today’s live show went better than I expected,” Kiku said, out of breath and sweating slightly. “I always worry that I’m too bland for this sort of thing, but the cheers of the audience put my anxieties at ease.” Feliciano giggled, also somewhat out of breath. “Oh, Kiku! You don’t have to worry about being bland, because you’ll always shine the most in my eyes.”

Kiku blushed, looking down shyly. “Ah, could I ask you something?”

“Sure!”

“Are we...gay?”

“Gosh, I sure hope we are!”


End file.
